Dont wake the dragon
by oneamongmillions
Summary: Be careful when waking the dragon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second fanfiction ever, so please be nice! Also English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.

Thank you and enjoy! :)

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters

* * *

"How in the hell did we end up here?" Liz whispered out loud, more to herself than her partner in crime, who was currently laying beneath her. She was tired, cranky and more than ready to get out of their current situation.

"You looked at me" Red whispered back as if that would explain everything.

"So we are trapped in a dark airshaft in a warehouse belonging to a man who enjoys selling children because I looked at you?!" Lizzie asked, leaning her head back as much as the space would allow her to glare down at him in the dark. Lizzie was lying on top of him, her hands on his chest, and her legs on either side of his, a little bent at the knees, straddling him, with her rear in the air. It looked uncomfortable, and in this space it probably is. Its a miracle they even got inside this draft, his shoulders were touching metal on both sides, making little movement for the both of them.

"Yes" Red answered with a little shrug. It is so small he's sure that if she wasn't currently lying on top of him, and feeling his shoulders lift, she wouldn't have noticed it.

"I really need to stop looking at you then" Lizzie quips before she starts wriggling around on top of him while trying to bend her arm behind her.

"Lizzie?" Red asked confused and concerned by her sudden movement. If it weren't for their current situation he would have laughed and most certainly enjoyed it, but they needed to be still because if they made too much noise they would soon be discovered, and that was not an option.

"My leg. There is something on my leg" She explains while putting much more effort into bending her arm and trying to twist her upper body to reach behind her.

Wanting to stop her moving and fast, Reddington puts his hands on each of her legs as far down as he could reach, grabbing hold of them just below the knees. Then he starts dragging his hands slowly up the back of her thighs.

"There! Right there on the left leg"

"There is nothing there" Red answers, moving his fingers to reach the inside of her thigh, searching for the bug that is most likely crawling on her leg.

No matter how hard he tries he cant keep his mind from committing the feel of her thighs to his memory. He has dreamed of touching her like this for a long time, but he knows Lizzie doesn't feel like that so he's never tried anything, but god he wants to. And her thighs! Even with pants on he just knows they are soft to the touch, but also hard from muscle, he would give anything to have them wrapped around his hips while... No, no, no. His can't afford to have his mind in the gutter now.

"I, I don't feel anything" His voice came out hoarse and husky making him cringe a little inside.

"It's there. I swear! Something is crawling on me. Please get it of" Lizzie is pleading with him, making him double his search on her leg again, dragging his hand methodically and strategically over her thigh while desperately picturing Donald Ressler in his mind before things got really uncomfortable.

"There is nothing here" Red whispers back, squinting his eyes to get a look at her face.

She looked like she was in pain, her eyes tightly shut, biting her lip and scrunching up her nose.

"Put your hand in my pants!" Comes Lizzie's sudden command, making him halt all his movements. He had to be hearing that wrong, right?

"What?" She needed to repeat that to him, because he do not want his hand cut off when they finally got out of here.

"Put. Your. Hand. In. My. Pants" She grounds out between clenched teeth.

Not needing to be asked more than twice he fumbles a little trying to wriggle his hand under the hem of her pants. Her asscheek, that was the first thing he feels, and a little dumbfounded he freezes Either Lizzie wasn't wearing any underwear or he accidentally wriggled his hands under one hem to many.

"I was going to do laundry tonight" Lizzie offers as an explanation, and he feels like he is about to have a heart attack. She is not wearing underwear! No matter how many times he tries to picture Agent Resslers face, he cant seem to stop his cock from twitching to life at the thought.

He hopes to god Lizzie cant feel it and sets about his task before he becomes hard as a rock, because then she will notice. And that will make things far more uncomfortable.

"Just do it, Red" Lizzie demands impatiently after a beat. He tries to look at her, to see what she is feeling, but she puts her head in the crook of his neck before he can get a glimpse.

After taking a deep breath he slides his hand further down to feel around on her thigh for the damn bug that is making his life highly uncomfortable. The feel of her skin is smooth like silk and her thigh is exactly like he imagined; soft skin, but hard with muscle. He wonders what the inside of her thighs taste like, and if she is as sensitive as he is there, would she shiver with anticipation if he were to run the tip of his tongue from the knee, over every inch of her soft skin, all the way up to the apex of her thighs? He feels himself getting hard at his thoughts, and hopes to god Lizzie doesn't feel it.

Bug. He was supposed to look for a bug.

Setting his mind back on task, he doubles his efforts and roams around until he finally finds what he is looking for.

A small spider.

He manages to pinch it between two fingers before pulling his hand out to kill the damned bug by pressing his fingers together hard, ending its life before flicking it off into the darkness.

"Oh my god! Thank you" Lizzie breaths before her whole body relaxes and she sinks into him. Burying her face deeper in the crook of his neck.

Not trusting his voice quiet yet, he just nods his head as a response. He needs to calm himself down before she notices his body's reaction to his little bug hunt.

"Uhm, Red? I have a question" Lizzie whispers and he just knows that she has felt his erection. He draws a deep breath to prepare himself for her onslaught of anger and waits.

"Yes?" He asks carefully, when it seems like she is waiting for a response before asking.

She shifts a little to get a better view of his face, and accidentally brushes against his straining member making him bite back a grunt. Lizzie freezes.

"Okay, now I have two questions" Lizzie states looking questionably at him.

"No its not a gun, I am very happy to see you." Red answers, saving her from having to ask. "And your second question?"

"Oh" She looks dumbfounded for a second and he can see the moment when her brain starts to work again, because a mischievous smirk kiss her lips.

"What?" He knows its useless, but he has to ask. He would give anything to know the thought that made her smirk like that.

"Nothing" She grins like a cherished cat, and under different circumstances he would have grinned right back at her, but not now. Because right now it looks like she is up to no good, and that does not bode well for him when he is lying beneath her, at her mercy.

"Please share your thoughts with the class or continue with your questioning" Red is getting cranky. His erection wont die down, it feels like Lizzie is having fun at his expanse, and his back is starting to ache.

Instead of responding she grinds her hips against him, as much as the space would allow her to at least, before leaning down to the crook of his neck , licking her way up to his ear and taking his earlobe between her teeth and giving it a little nibble. He feels one of her hands skate down his stomach, slowly making its way down to his arousal, and before he can even think about stopping her, she is cupping him through his pants, making him moan out loud.

"Lizzie" It was meant to come out as a warning to stop, but it comes out sounding more like a plea than anything else. Pleading for her to stop, pleading for her to continue, he is not quiet sure.

"Mm?" She breaths, her hot breath fanning his skin, making a shiver run down his spine. She is not stopping her onslaught on his neck or his groin, making things that much harder for him not to loose control.

"Lizzie" he chokes out. It comes out pained and a little harsh, making her stop her antics and lean back to squint down at him.

"What?!" She sounds as irritated as she looks.

"Firstly now is hardly the time, and secondly, you don't want this" He explains, hoping to stop her from taking things further.

"Okay, firstly, Mr. White left about ten minutes ago, saying something about his brother needing him and not being back in a couple of hours, so we have time. It might not be the best place, but it is time. And secondly you don't know what I want, because no matter how much you'd like to think you know whats going through my head, you have no clue. Because if you did you would not be stopping me right now" Lizzie explains with passion in her voice, trying to convince him.

"But if you don't want this, I will stop. So, do you want this, Raymond?" She questions using his given name, making his straining member twitch.

"Yes" Comes his hoarse and breathy answer. He should have said no and stopped her, but the that was the last word his brain thought of right now. He wants to say more, but his brain cant seem to function properly, because as soon as his answer leaves his lips, Lizzie leans in, her face hovering over his, her lips inches from his mouth, her ragged breath fanning over his face.

He waits in anticipation for what comes next, closes his eyes and waits. Waits for her lips to make contact with his, waits for her taste to invade his senses, waits for the feel of her lips, waits to finally figure out if they are as soft as they seem. She has to bee the one to make the first move, because he doesn't dare.

"It's strange really, I have been wondering what you taste like for months now. Wondering if you taste like cigars and whiskey, or if you taste like something else entirely. You want to know what I want more than anything? To taste you, to feel the texture of your lips, to finally figure out if they are soft to the touch, or if they are as lethal as they seem when you deliver a death threath. Because your lips should be a sin. the way they move while you are talking, or that thing you do when you are nervous, biting the inside of your cheek. Its disturbing how much time I have spent imagining the feel of your lips" She whispers seductively while caressing him slowly through his pants, and my god he is panting hard like a dog after a bone. He never in his wildest fantasies imagined his Lizzie like this!

He wants so bad to lean up and just kiss her, devour her mouth like a starving man who hasn't eaten for weeks, but he restrains himself. Wanting to see and hear more from her.

She wets her lips, drags the tip of her tongue along her lips sensually before dipping her head a little more to capture his bottom lip between her teeth. She tugs his lips hard, once, before releasing it. He can feel his heart beat against his ribcage, hard. His hands has found a life of their own, one gripping her waist so hard he knows its going to leave a bruise, and his other hand is buried deep in the tresses of her hair, keeping her from leaving. He will never let her leave now.

Then she kisses him like there is no tomorrow. Her lips are soft but demanding, and he kisses her back with all his might. She demands access to his mouth with the swipe of her tongue, and he complies eagerly, letting her tongue inside to battle with his for dominance. She tastes like strawberries and something uniquely her, and he is lost. He will never get enough.

Breaking away for much needed air, she lays her forehead agains his, panting hard. They both are.

"Mmm. Just like I thought, a hint of cigar, whiskey, and Raymond Reddington. Delicious" she hums and he just about comes in his pants right then. She sounds so pleased, and it makes him ache in all the right places.

"Please" he moans, and he doesn't recognise his own voice for a second. He has no idea what he is pleading for.

"Please what? What do you want, Raymond?" Her voice is like sin right now, it should not be allowed to sound this sexy. Her breath is ragged, her voice is hoarse and filled with so much desire and passion he is about to go insane. He wants to give her a taste of her own medicine and tell her exactly what he wants to do to her, but his throat is suddenly dry, and he cant seem to string a coherent sentence together. He wants to drive her insane with touch like she is doing to him. But with their small space he is trapped beneath her, at her complete mercy.

"Nothing? Well I'll just have to tell you more about what I want then" She smirks. Then she leans down, and he thinks she is going to kiss him again, but she takes a turn for the crook of his neck instead. She takes a deep breath, breathing in the smell of him, and if he wasn't so lost to desire right now he would have attacked her neck like a madman. Instead he freezes, enthralled by what she is doing and what comes next.

"I want your smell mingling with mine every day, I want to wake up with your scent all around me, because my god you smell almost as delicious as you taste. Sandalwood, soap, a hint of cigar and" she stops to bend down further, placing the tip of her nose against his skin, taking a deep breath "home" she concludes, and he moans loudly into their small space. She will surely be the death of him.

The hand on his groin, altering between groping him and caressing him is driving him towards madness! He wants skin on skin contact, he wants her hand wrapped around him like a vine around a tree, and he wants her to stroke him, but Lizzie seems to have other plans, because she makes no move to free his member from his pants.

"Are you about to loose your mind? Am I driving you mad?" She whispers against his skin, altering between nibbling and kissing along his throat.

Not trusting his voice he only nods one time in response, releasing a strained almost painful moan when she bites down, hard.

"Good. Because that is what your smell does to me. I could bury myself in your scent, it turns me on like nothing else. It can comfort me like nothing else, but it can also make me wet. You smell like man, Raymond. All man." She whispers, licking the shell of his ear.

Ha wants out of this damn place. Now! He wants to touch more of her, he wants to crash her into the nearest wall, wrap her legs around his waist and fuck her so hard that she can't walk straight for a week, and not being able to is driving him insane. All he manages to do is lay there while his instincts and brain is screaming at him for control and release.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can make you come like this. With nothing but my voice and my hand rubbing you through your pants, never quiet making skin contact" She muses out loud, making him buck his hips as much as the space will allow him. He is more than certain she could make him come like this! He could come alone by just her voice talking dirty to him.

"Do you think I can make you come like this, Raymond?" The question seems absurd, of corse she could, no question about it.

"Yes" he croaks out after some deep breathing to try and calm himself enough to respond.

He needs something more to hold onto than just her waist, so he sneaks both his hands down under the waistband of her pants, and grabs hold of her perfect ass, moaning at the feel of it.

Its amazing how soft her skin is against his rough hands, her ass is made for gods and it fits perfectly in his palms.

She moans in response to his groping, showing him that she is enjoying this as much as he does.

"I also want the your hands all over me. Your touch is addictive, I swear. I yearn for it every day. You have this amazing ability to give a touch that is both commanding and comforting at the same time, and lately Ive been wanting to have your hands all over me. Ive been wanting to have two of your fingers knuckle deep inside me, while your thumb is rubbing slow circles around my pearl, making me moan your name with pleasure." She pauses for a breath, then she moans "Raymond" before taking his earlobe between her teeth, nibbling on it. He growls. Loudly like an animal, holding onto her ass for dear life. There is definitely going to be bruises of his handprints there tomorrow. And that thought alone pleases him like nothing else. She is his now.

This has to be the most erotic experience he has had in his life. There is nothing more enticing and exciting than hearing the woman of your dreams tell you she has been thinking about you the same way you have been thinking about her.

"You want to know what else I want?" She asks kissing her way, slowly, down to the opening of his shirt. "I want your mouth to worship me, I want your sensual, soft lips on every inch of my body. Tongue, teeth and everything. I want your tongue to lapp at my opening, tasting me, and I want you to suck on my clit util its throbbing and pulsing against your tongue" She has somehow managed to open his shirt more, and is now making slow circles with her tongue around his nipple, altering between nibbling, and suckling.

He is throbbing hard against his pants and his toes are curling and uncurling. He doesn't think he has ever been this hard before, and he is close, very close. If she continues further now, he will reach his peak and come in his pants. And he is definitely not going to feel embarrassed about it, because any man would with a woman like Lizzie rubbing him in all the right places while kissing all the sensitive spots and talking dirty.

"I also want to worship you with my mouth. I want to kiss, lick and bite every inch of your body. I want to start with your mouth and work my way down. Kiss you like you have never been kissed before, lick down your throat before stopping there to mark you as mine. So everyone who sees will know, because I am possessive when it comes to you." She pauses to kiss across his chest towards his other nipple, stops right over his heart, and bites. Hard. Making him hiss in both pleasure and pain. Then she kiss and lick the bite-mark soothing the sting.

She continues her path to his other nipple to give it the same attention as the right one. He is edging closer and closer to the peak. His senses are on overdrive, everything is burning hot inside him. His muscles are contracting and relaxing, and his heart is thundering so hard he is sure Lizzie can hear it. He is very ready for a much needed release. So much that he couldn't care less if he comes inside his designer dress-pants.

"Something else I want is to kiss down your stomach, all the way down to your cock. And that is something I really want; you inside my mouth. Mmm, I can almost imagine the taste and feel of you against my tongue; thick and pulsing with pleasure and need. I want to trail every inch of you with my tongue, feel every throbbing vein, all the way up and around the head. Then I want to take all of you into my hot, wet mouth and bring you so close to the brink of orgasm, then I will stop, before beginning again, driving you mad. But what I want more is to have you buried inside me to the hilt, stretching me, ruining me for other men."

He is gasping now. Holy mother of f... The images she paints for him with her words is so vivid he can almost feel it, his heart is hammering like thunder in his chest, his blood is pulsing hard through his veins, making it almost impossible to hear anything else other than the rushing sound of his blood, his muscles are clenching wildly, and his toes are curling. He is so close, just one inch more, and he will reach his peak and tumble down into the bliss of an orgasm.

Lizzie seem to sense how close he is, because her rubbing takes a faster pace. Just one little more push and he will be tumbling into bliss.

"But what I want most of all is you, Raymond" She whispers sweetly in his ear and he comes.

Hard.

He moans her name like there is no tomorrow, pushes her roughly against him and biting her shoulder, marking her the same way she did him. All his muscles release and the euphoric feeling of an orgasm rolls inside him, and he comes all over himself inside his pants, soiling them.

It takes him a moment to come out of his haze, and slow his breathing down. When he finally does Lizzie is leaning her forehead against his, breathing hard, studying him with a fond expression on her face.

Then she starts to laugh. What the hell?

"Im sorry" she knuckles shaking her head against his.

"What?" He asks, he sounds angry, he always does when he is vulnerable. Like right now, he just came in his freaking pants, and her response is laughing.

"No, Red, No. I just remembered something. I forgot the most important part" She says, a shy grin kissing her lips.

He feels confused. What? He feels the frown on his face deepen, and she just stares at him.

"I forgot the most attractive quality you have" She pauses, draws a deep breath "Your voice. It should be illegal to have a voice like yours. Its rough and deep, and I swear; hearing you talk makes me enthralled, wet and captivated at the same time. You have a voice that makes any women shiver with pleasure, and before just now I always wanted to hear you say my name as you came. And now that I have heard, I can never un hear it. That was the most erotic thing I have ever heard in my entire life" She finishes leaning down to give him a small peck on his lips.

He studies her in the dark, she looks so pleased, so relaxed, so.. Happy. She really wants him. Its an amazing thought, because he never in his wildest dreams thought that she did. This has to be a dream, right? If it is, he just wants to stay here and bask in her light. It would be cruel if he woke up now, in his own bed, alone.

"You don´t regret it" He concludes, and he can hear the amazement in his own voice as soon as the words leave his lips. She really do want him. He can´t seem to wrap his head around it.

"The only thing I regret is that we have to move and get out of here, because I like you like this; relaxed and in bliss" She answers, her fingers making unrecognisable patterns on his chest while she's studying him with a fond expression.

"I promise that another opportunity to study me in relaxed bliss will come, Lizzie. We are far from done" He promises leaning up to capture her lips in a soft, loving kiss. He will never be done with her, not now, not ever. He will never get enough.

"Good" She smiles before leaning down for a peck. "Because do you know what else I want?" She kisses him, its not a peck anymore, its a kiss that can make things hard again. And they really needed to move before Mr. White comes back.

"What?" He asks, he has to know what else she wants, because he will forever strive to always, always give her what she desires.

"More" She whispers against his lips, before giving his bottom lip a gentle tug.

"Mm, I promise; you will get more, but right now, we need to go" He says taking hold of her face in both his hands before she can even think of instigating something more.

"Fine" She huffs before starting to wriggle herself into action. Backing up.

He is hyper aware of where her body is making contact with his. Her boobs are scraping deliciously against his chest, and her perfect ass is in the air, and he can just make out the silhouette of it. He is instantly assaulted by the memory of having it in his hands, squeezing and kneading.

By the time her chest hits his groin, he is full mast again, making Lizzie freeze. His body is acting like he is a teenage boy again. Its been a long time since he could become hard and be ready twice in such a short period of time. Guess the normal rules don't apply when Lizzie is involved.

"Seriously?" She tilts her head up to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Don't wake the dragon'?" At her nod he continues

"Well, you, my dear definitely woke the dragon"

FIN.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please don´t hesitate to leave a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this just kinda happened. I hadn't really planned on continuing, but then I sat down to write, and as you se; this is what came.  
English is still my second language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.

Enjoy!  
Disclamer: Obviously not mine.

* * *

As soon as she's over the threshold he pins her to the door. He's been pacing in front of it since he called her a few minutes ago. Her bare back hits the wood of the door with a hard thump and her breath leaves her lungs. Okay, maybe he was a bit to forceful, but right now he cant seem to care.

He holists her up, wraps her legs around his waist before pinning both her arms beside her head. Now she can´t leave. She can never leave. He would go insane if she left.

"Red, wha…." He cuts her sentence of with a bruising kiss, branding her, reminding her who she really belongs to. She should not be flirting with other men, and right now she need to be reminded of that.

She responds with equal fervour when the shock wears of, and he tugs her bottom lip hard in response. He wants more. Her gasp is his opening, and he plunges his tongue into her mouth, battling against hers for dominance. She taste like strawberries, long Island tea and something uniquely her, and he moans in response. Her taste he will never get enough of.

"You are mine" He says breaking away, leaning his forehead against hers. He needs her to understand that. After their stakeout last week, when she all but spilled all her dirty little secrets, he has been dreaming of returning the favour. But he's been uncertain, something he almost never is, but he was. Still is. He's been withdrawing, not really talking to her, and its been driving him insane. Replaying everything in his head, wondering what if. But then she forced his hand tonight, dancing and flirting openly with another man right in front of him. She should know by now that she´s his, and not to flirt with other men.

"I know it´s been a week, and I know we haven't really talked about what happened, but I needed time" He pauses to draw in a shaking breath. He will have to open up a little for her to understand. "You see, I think I want you a little bit more than you want me, but that´s okay. You just wanting me at all is enough" He finishes kissing her again, silencing anything she might have to say against that.

"Since the moment I saw you walking down those steps, the light hitting you in all the right places, I wanted you. I don´t think you know it, but you drive me insane. It´s been maddening holding everything back, but now that I know you want me back I can finally let the caged beast loose. The gate is ajar, all it will take is to kick the door open, and then its free. Do you want me to set the beast free, Lizzie?" He whispers, letting his breath fan her face while his hands release her hands to travel up her thighs carefully, feeling every inch of her smooth skin.

In her red dress and slightly tousled hair, she's breathing hard, her breasts rising and falling rapidly against his chest. She's looking at him so intently, her pupils dilated, she's under his spell now. Her lips are swollen from their kiss and he thinks he has never seen her more beautiful.

"Yes" She finally answers, her voice out of breath and lustful.

"There will be no going back after this, I will never let you go" He warns seriously. She needs to understand that if they do this, she's his. And only his.

His hands are under her dress now, grasping her ass in his hands, drawing her near him so she can feel his straining member. He grounds it against her core, once, making her moan out loud while her back arches of the door.

"Just let go already!" She all but shouts when he starts rubbing against her torturously slow, not making to much contact, but still enough to make her feel him through his dress pants.

He stares at her for a few moments. She's beautiful like this; her back arched in a perfect bow, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest, her hips bucking trying to grind against him, searching for some more friction. Her eyes are shut tightly, her head tilted upwards, straining her neck and a few loose strands of hair is falling around her face. So aroused, just for him. And that pleases him immensely.

"You know, when you told me all the things you wanted to do to me last week, I was so turned on and awestruck that I didn't manage to return the favour. You actually left me speechless, and because of the small space I couldn't reach the parts of you that I want to worship like there is no tomorrow." He pauses, tilts his head, studying her, looking to se if she's hearing his words.

At her small intake of breath he knows he had her attention, so he continues. "I think I´ll do that now. Drive you insane like you did to me, tell you all my dirty little secrets, tell you everything I want to do to you"

"Would you like that, Lizzie? Me spilling my secrets? Telling you exactly what I want and how much?" He questions bending forward to nuzzle her neck thats so perfectly on display for him. Letting his voice vibrate through her skin.

"Yes" She answers hoarsely, nodding her head for double measure. And thats all he needs.

"I want you and have wanted you for so long now thats its more like a crave now, really. I crave you like a starving man craves food. I crave all of you; your body, your smile, your touch, your scent, everything. I don´t just want it, I need it. No matter how much I´ve tried to shake you from my system, I can´t. It would be like loosing an arm or a leg. You're in my veins, and I swear on everything that is holy; My body aches for you" His voice comes out rough and horse, but he doesn't care. He´ll return the favour she so graciously gave him last week, and then they'll se what happens next.

"I ache for your touch. Every single time we´re walking the streets I want to have your hand entwined with mine, just so everybody out there can se that you're mine, and mine alone. I want you to reach out in your sleep, seek for me, find comfort whenever you're making a physical connection to my body. I want your nails to scrape across my scalp when your reaching climax, trying to grab hold of something because you're feeling so good. I want your small, perfect hand wrapped around my cock, discovering how much pressure and how much speed that will make me groan and moan in pleasure. I want you to brand me with your touch, explore my body like a treasure map, searching for every spot that makes me aroused. I want your touch, Lizzie, I crave it" He finishes with a breath, making goosebumps raise across her neck.

He kisses his way up towards her mouth, hovering over her lips, touching, but not quiet. He keeps his eyes closed, not quiet managing to look her in the eyes right now. This is more intense than he ever imagined it to be.

Lizzie is the one to close the distance, giving him a soft and loving kiss, as if she knows just how hard this is for him. Her arms sneak around his neck, and her nails scrape across the back of his head; just like he wanted it. And he moans at the feel of it before breaking away. He needs to continue, needs to finish this so she's never uncertain.

"Ever since last week I have been dreaming of tasting you again, to feel your lips pressed against mine. They are perfect. Your bottom lip is fuller and every single time I see it I want to bite, nibble and tug on it. Then I want to kiss you until your toes curl, making you feel everything you make me feel. I want to be the one to kiss them good night, I want to kiss them morning. Really; I just want to be able to kiss them whenever the urge fills me. I want them to belong to me, crave me like I crave them. I want them wrapped around my cock, sucking me like it the most delicious thing you've ever tasted. I want them all over me, mapping my body in tandem with your hands, making me yours" He finishes kissing her delicious lips before moving down towards her neck again, kissing, nibbling and licking, learning the spots that makes her whimper and moan.

"Then there the taste of you, you taste like strawberries and something uniquely you, which I cant for the life of me figure out, but I don´t really care, because it taste so good. I want to you every single night and morning. Every time I feel like it I want my tongue in your mouth, tasting you, feeling the taste on you roll across my tongue" He stops to plunge his tongue inside her mouth again, tasting her just like earlier, moaning at the taste. He loves it. "I also want to taste your juices when you're wet, drive you crazy by licking across your clit until you can´t take it no more, and then I want to lapp at your opening, relish in your taste, because I just know you'll taste like heaven"

He kisses his way down her breastbone, easing the straps of her dress down her arms to give him easier access to her breasts. Releasing her breast from the comfiness of her dress he leans back to take a good look at them. My god they are heavenly! And they fit perfectly in the palm of his hand he figures out after cupping them. Leaning down, he takes one in to his mouth, letting his tongue circle around her nipple before biting it, hard. At her whimper he soothe the sting with his tongue again.

"And then there is your scent" He kisses across towards the other nipple, then he stops to inhale; laying his nose along her skin."Just like you I want it mingling with mine. Whether its after making love, or just by cuddling together. I want to wake up every single morning with your scent invading my senses. I want to be able to bury my nose in your hair, and just let the smell of you fill me with peace, because thats what your scent does to me, Lizzie; It gives my whirring soul peace, its the calm to my storm, and I cannot get enough of it. You smell like summer and vanilla all wrapped up into one, and I love it, I crave it like nothing else. It also turns me on. I don´t think Ive ever noticed how much a smell can do before I met you; its crazy. You drive me crazy. I can only dream what your arousal smells like" He stops, tilts his head back a little, drawing in a deep breath, searching to se if he can smell it now. "Mm, no. I don´t have to dream anymore, I can smell you" He grounds his hips against her a little harder, making her feel every straining inch of him against her core. "This is what you do to me. Feel it. I´m so hard it actually hurts" He grounds again, making her hips buck against him.

"I want to bury myself inside you, and just stay there. Feel your walls stretch and clench around me, accepting me"

"Please" Lizzie interrupts him, begging for him. "Just please" She adds, sneaking her hand between there bodies searching for his belt buckle, fumbling to get it open.

It takes a few tries, and then his belt is unbuckled. She pushes her hands down his pants and boxers, taking hold of him, giving him a good squeeze and he moans out loud. Her hands around him feels perfect, like it was made to hold him like this. He needs more.

Pushing his hands up her thighs, under her dress, he finds what he's looking for; Her panties. They're gone in a blink of an eye, falling slowly towards the floor, just like a leaf in the wind. Now she's bared to him, and he needs to touch her before he looses his mind. He circles his thumb around her clit a few times, and she whimpers in the back of her throat, banging her head on the door, biting her bottom lip to keep quiet. He can´t have that; he wants to hear her. Raising his other hand he tugs her chin, releasing her lip.

She looks startled, her eyes snapping open looking at him questionably.

"I want to hear you" He answers simply before plunging a finger inside her wet core. And this time its not a whimper in her throat, its a loud moan that comes out, pleasing him immensely.

She's so wet he can hardly believe it! Neve in his wildest dreams did it ever feel like this, and its all for him, because of him. What can only be described as manly pride seeps around inside him, he did this to her, and he loves it! He adds a second finger, plunging into her slowly, feeling her stretching and clenching around his fingers. He all but comes in his pants again right then.

"Please" She begs again, and he knows what she wants. He wants it to.

Managing to undo the top button and his zipper, Lizzie tugs his pants and boxers down, tugging them until they slide down his legs and pools around his ankles. He kicks them off, leaving his legs bare, dressed only in a shirt and his socks. With his erection free, and he almost moans at the pleasure of finally freeing it.

Locking gazes with her he makes sure she's ready. At her nod he sinks himself inside her to the hilt Never breaking eye contact, and they both moan in unison at the feel of it. She's tight, and she clenches around him with every painfully slow inch, until he's seated fully inside. Oh my god, he never wants to pull out! He just wants to stay there, be buried inside her for the rest of time.

"You are so tight sweetheart, I can feel everything. And this is exactly what I want, to be buried inside to, for you to feel all of me. I want to ruin you for other men. You are mine!" He says, drawing all the way out before pounding into her hard, making her back bounce against the door with the force of it. "I want to be able to make you mine every single night, in the bed, against the wall, on the floor, the table. Any available surface I can take you on, I will. I want to be buried inside you as often and as much as possible. I want to fucking fall asleep inside you. This is what I want, Lizzie. Make you so sore that you can´t walk straight for weeks" He pulls out again, plunging into her at at slow and steady rhythm, but with a force, making her feel all of him as he slides in and out.

She's grounding against him as much as she can, trying to get him to speed up, but he clutches her hips tighter, forcing her to hold still so he can manage the tempo. He wants to savour this, savour her. He wants it to last, because as much as he'd like to let his beast out of the cage completely, he wants this to last a little bit longer. Hell let the beast out as soon as he's finished with his tale.

"Then there is your voice, its the perfect pitch. Not to dark, not to light, its perfect. It´s like a harmony to my ears. And I want to hear it while you sing in the shower, I want to hear it say how precious I am to you, I want it to tell me secrets from your childhood. I want it saying how good I make you feel and that you cannot ever entertain the though of living without me. I want to hear your voice pitched high as you scream my name when you come. I can only imagine what you'll sound like then. I want it groaning and moaning when I am down on you, licking you like my favourite ice-cream" He bends his head forward, latching onto her neck again. Licking, nibbling, kissing. "I want to feel the vibrations in your chest and throat when I hit just the right spot to make you whimper" He plunges a little hard, earning himself the exact whimper he wanted.

He has to continue quick, because at this rate with her hands clutching every place she can get at hold of , her nail scarping against his shoulders and neck is driving him insane. And the noises coming from her is making it hard to keep his control in place.

"Your body, my god, your body. It´s perfect. Your breasts fill my palms perfectly, like they were made for me" He cups one for good measure, squeezing it. "And your ass is the same, just the perfect size for the palm of my hand, and I love it. They way it sways when you walk makes every male in your vicinity turn to look, but its mine now. Just mine." His other hand grabs hold of her ass, kneading it in his rough palm. "Your body is just pure and simple perfection, and I can´t get enough. I´ll never get enough, not when I know exactly what it feels like in my arms. You belong here with me. You. Are. Mine" He plunges with each word, as if he can pound it into her. Then he bites down on her shoulder, making her hiss in pain, before he soothes it with his tongue.

The control he's known for having is slowly slipping from his grasp. He can feel Lizzie nearing her peak, and he has every intention of joining her. His toes are curling and his muscles are clenching and unclenching with every thrust inside her. There is no way he will be able to hold on much longer, and by the looks and feel of her he can guess she's as close as him.

"Look at me" He demands again, making her snap her tightly shut eyes open so he can look into her beautiful blue eyes. "I want to se you when you come apart around me" He explains, giving her a small peck on the lips before drawing back a little, never breaking eye contact with her.

"The thing I want most of all is you. I want you to be mine" He declares, and then he lets the tight leash on the beast go, letting him have full control of his body.

He pounds into her relentlessly, with wild abomination, never letting her eyes leave his for a second. He wants to see her when she comes. He wants to see every flicker of emotion she feels when he gives her every thing he's got. Wants her to se what she does to him too. Its not long before her walls tighten around him, and she throws her head back in ecstasy, screaming his name as she comes around him, squeezing him, milking him for all he's got. He comes right after her, spilling his seed inside her with a roar. Marking her as his. Yeah, he will definitely never let her go now.

When he comes to, Lizzie´s head is leaning agains his shoulder, breathing hard, trying to catch her breath, clutching at every part of him she can. Hes just as breathless with his head cradled in the crock of her neck, breathing in her usual scent mixed with sex and sweat. He cannot think of a time where he has felt this at peace. His soul isn't restless anymore, and his head isn't swimming with the usual troublesome thoughts. She truly is the balm for his soul.

Drawing back, he cradles her face in his hands, looking lovingly at her. Her mascara is smudged and her hair is all tousled up, her dress is definitely not in the place where it should be, but he has never in his life seen anything more beautiful as her right now. He wants to savour this moment forever.

"I kinda like your beast" Lizzie confesses softly before drawing back to look at him. "What kind is it?" She questions with a smirk kissing her lips.

"I already told you; It´s a dragon" He's grinning like a fool and he knows it, but he cant help himself.

"Well, I am glad I woke him" She answers slipping past him, sauntering towards his bedroom, undressing on the way.

She shimmers out of her red dress, leaving it in a heap on the floor. Then she continues walking naked, only dressed in high heels, giving him a perfect view of her perfect backside. This woman will be surely be the death of him one day. Hes just standing there by the door, looking dumbstruck, staring after her.

"He's not asleep yet, is he?" She questions from the bedroom, shaking him from his frozen stance.

" As long as you're around; I don´t think he´ll ever go back to sleep, sweetheart" He answers before following her into the bedroom.

FIN.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

I love reviews, good or bad, so don´t hesitate to share your opinion and tell me what you think ;) 


End file.
